Gachamaniaball
Gachamaniaball |nativename = ガチャマニアボール Gachamaniabōru Gachamaniaball|founded = August 10, 1924|onlypredecessor = Gachamania SSRball|image = Gachamaniaball.png|caption = Shinji Samurai Katana!|government = Government of Gachamaniaball King state monarchy of Japan|personality = Nice, Happy, Angry, Bored, Evil, Shinji-like|language = Japanese English Irish|type = Country Japonic Celtic|capital = Hokudiaball|affiliation = BRICSbrick ASEANball CISball Federal Japan Unionball UNball NATOball United Asian Nationsball|religion = Shintoism Buddhism Hinduism Christianity Islam Atheism|friends = Japanball USAball UKball El Kadsreball (sometimes) Barokiapyramid Modwakaball Franceball Irelandball South Koreaball Indiaball Vicnoraball Malaysiaball YinYangiaball Indonesiaball (sometimes) Hong Kongball Chinaball Sakariaball I graduate high school yay! Polandball|enemies = REMOVE BIONICLE! Plox don't bann me on dfw. Vicnoraball Mahriball Sentanball Seahausrawr REMOVE BIONICLE! COMMUNISM ISISball FREAKING GOAT LOST AGAIN F**k? Divine Japanese Empire Stupid creature Yuru-chara GET LOST!!!! BECAUSE YOU TRYING TO ROAST MY FRIENDS!!!!|likes = Japan, Food, Rice, Burgers, Fries, Nuggets, Gachamanian food, Hokudia Fruits, Milkshakes, Sandwiches, Anime, Manga, Miku, Gachamania, Ireland, Saving the empire, Wasabi, Seaweed, Houses, Cities, Beaches, GBS, Gacha World, Gacha Studio, Gacha Life, Gachaverse, Anime! Gacha, Anime! Arcade, Gacha Resort, Meme! Gacha, Gacha Club, Lunime, Pocket Chibi, Mini Movies, Music Videos, Spotify, Games, Mario in Gachamania, Anime Fidget Spinner Battle, Neko Gacha, Fighting Idols, The Elements, Removing Bionicle|hates = North Korea, Minecraftia, Being mistaken, Kebab Removers, Being succeeded, Soviet Union, Earthquakes, Flood, Tsunami, Tornadoes, Bionicle, Being bullied at mini movies|predecessor = Gachamania SSRball|intospace = Yes (bcuz of mini movies and satellites)|bork = Gacha, Gacha/Kaw, Kaw/Neko, Neko/Tok, Tok|food = Gachamanian Food, Nuggets, Ramen, Rice, Sushi, Mochi, Crackers, Matcha, Curry Buns, Cheeseburgers, Gachamanian Cereal (especially Handuka Flakes), Gachamanian Pork Meat, Pancakes, Bubble Tea, Egg Waffles, Irish Stew, Salmon, Deep-Fried Lamb, Potato Chips, Pasta, Shena, Pocky, Chocolate Cubes, Hokudia Fruits (including Strawberry, Melon, Orange, Mangoes, Durians), Doughnuts, Seaweed, Wasabi Bread, Hotdogs, Ice Cream, Dango, Matcha Jelly, Elem Dumplings, Chibion Pizza, XKOUR wild doughnut, Moonia Burgers, Neoland Fries, Sandwich with top of cheese sauce (inside with soba and chili sauce) and pickles, Jollibee|status = Invaded by Japanball Cannot being invaded|notes = I AM THE MOST CUZ GACHA VIDEOS}} Gachamaniaball (ガチャマニアボール) is a countryball from asia. Bullying people from mini movies sometimes i heard from the island near Japanball. Across 1ball. Also next to any countries. Can for anything breakfast? Can't near for the people. I SEE BULLYING '' will guess what? Flag Colors 関係/Relationships お友達/Friends * Japanball * USAball * El Kadsreball (sometimes) * Barokiapyramid - Now yuo are a hat! HAHAHA! *Modwakaball - to remove puerto rico-san * Franceball *Ivanlandball * Irelandball - Now i am always a samurai lol * South Koreaball * Indiaball - Now you are turning into a elem! HAHAHAHAHAHA! * Malaysiaball * YinYangiaball - he is my friend now. * Indonesiaball - are yuo a frenemy? * Hong Kongball and Chinaball *Sakariaball * Polandball *FSG - wiki dump! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! i miss new dream logos wiki. 敵/Enemies * ISISball * El Kadsreball - '''REMOVE BIONICLE! DO YOU THINK BIONICLE IS BANNED FROM MY COUNTRY!' * Denmarkball - The same thing I said about El Kadsre. *Minecraftiaball - AHHH! PLOX DONT BLOCK ME! * Vicnoraball * Mahriball * Sentanball * Cringy Seahouse * Gachamania SSRball and Russiaball - COMMUNISM! OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * North Koreaball - What the f**k? *Divine Japanese Empire - WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ringiaball - Take that! stupid chara *Republic of Guyball *Splatooniaball Family * Mingball - Great Grandfather * Qing Dynastyball - Grandfather * Tringapore - Brother * Japanball - Brother * South Koreaball - Father Cities Hokudiaball Gallery Ththt.png Untitled-1.png GachamaniaComic.png Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Samurai Category:Asia Category:Gachamaniaball Category:Irish Speaking Countryball Category:Rich Category:Anti El Kadsre Category:ISIS Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Anti Konnoma Category:Anti Guyish Category:Bionicle Removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Israel Category:Pro Japan Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Vodka Removers